Heroes' Ideal: The Fated Meeting
Heroes' Ideal: The Fated Meeting is the 3rd installment of the Heroes' Ideal Series and the third of the Miki Eien Saga. The plot revolves around the Amulet of Hydra and Kibotchi after her revival. 4 new characters are introduced while 4 previous series characters are re-introduced. Premise As the team attempt to cope with Kibotchi's death after the Kadeiloscope Invasion Arc, they attempt to find the Amulet of Hydra, which the remaining members of Kadeiloscope attempt to use to power their still-working Doomsday Machine. Unbeknowst to them, Kibotchi has been revived in another body as a magician who help them in the shadows..... Episodes Story Arcs:- note: Episode 34 is a standalone episode * 1 - 3: Aftermath Arc * 4 - 7: DJ Party Arc * 8 - 15: Princess Protection Arc * 16 - 17: Twins of the Future Arc * 18 - 22: Allergic Pollen Arc * 23 - 24: 7 Swordsman Arc * 25 - 27: Day and Night Arc * 28 - 30: Suzuki's Desparation Arc * 31 - 33: 80s Vapor Arc * 35 - 38: Tattered Fasion Arc * 39 - 44: Time Travel Criminal Arc * 45 - 46: Endless Partying Arc * 47 - 49: Abandoned Temple Arc * 50 - 53: Ghost Pepper's Melancholy Arc * 54 - 56: Magician/Witch Arc * 57 - 58: Candy Pakupaku Arc * 59 - 62: Howling Moon Arc * 63 - 67: Silver Crystal Origins Arc * 68 - 72: Shattered Balance Arc * 73 - 80: Amulet Retrieval Arc * 81 - 87: End of Kaleidoscope Arc Main Characters Neo Fireside Crusaders Team 'Miki Eien' The leader of the Neo FC Team. She is equipped with the newest model of the D-Remote. She also has a lot of mana residing within her body. 'Sarah' A young pirate who was frozen time and freed by Serilene. She is friendly to Miki and frequently stands by her side as 'a first mate'. 'Misaki' A cyborg sent from the future by Future Selena. Her inital mission was to ensure that the Neo FC Team is formed; she now lives in the present day and become a member of the team. 'Fine Trace' A pony with a mysterious power to upgrade any object. She joins the team due to seeing it being 'interesting'. Her powers are similar to Shiro Emiya's from Fate/stay night. She found out that Kibotchi is revived during episode 15. 'Kibotchi' A Tamagotchi with access to magical powers. She formerly died in her homunculous body. She is revived with a long lifespan body by Kimeko, Chibimeko and Ameko. As she is considered dead to her team-mates, she helps the team in the shadows. Daisee-2 and later Fine Trace were the only member who knows that she is revived. At the end of the season finale episode, she reunites with her team-mates and rejoins the team. more to be added.... Secondary Characters Neo Fireside Crusaders Team 'Brianna' Selena's rival who has the power to control time and space. She joins the team as a reason to surpass her rival. She was initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. 'Kiyomi Furude' A young girl from a well-mannered Furude family. Despite her innocent and childish appearance, she is actually very calculating and intelligent, as well as having a dark side. She joins the team in hopes of more 'playtime'. After Youmi joins the team, Kiyomi frequently sparred with her. 'Dark Chibimeko' A Dark Character counterpart of Chibimeko. Like Chibimeko, she has access to magical powers. She joins the team along with Phoebie due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during Cyborg Academy 2. 'Phoebie' A young shrine maiden of the Mythical Shrine. She has access to the shrine's sealed powers. She joins the team along with Dark Chibimeko due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during FANtasy. 'Kuroko' A supernatural-obsessed girl who has a trick of her sleeves. She joins the team to see 'more supernatural stuff'. 'Kagami Yomigaru' A glass-wearing girl with the abilities known as 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception', the ability that Shiki Tohno and Shiki Ryougi (from Tsukihime and Kara no Kyokai respectively) had. She joins the team as a 'guardian'. 'Daisee-2' The 2nd Dimension counterpart of Daisee who is a 'hero for hire'. She uses the Genesis Driver and the Orange Energy Lockseed to transform to Kamen Rider Gaim-Shin. She join the team for 'higher payment'. She is initially a supporting character during her appearance in Gadget Agents. She was the only team member who knows that Kibotchi is revived until Fine Trace accidentally know the truth. 'Youmi' A child with a psychotic demeanor. Once a happy child, she become psychotic due to being left alone for years. She was initially delusional that her family would return (not knowing that they were long dead) and mistook people who enters her mansion as tresspassers and eventually kill them until Miki confront her and convince her to move on. She now lives with Miki and her family, eventually adopted as a younger sister for the latter. She joins the team to 'atone for her sin'. 'Suzuki' A young magic puppeteer who controls her puppets to do her bidding. She is initially hostile to the team until Phoebie befriended her. She joins the team 'so that she'll befriend more people'. 'Nobuhara Furude' Kiyomi's adopted older brother who has the power to transform to Kamen Rider Terror with the T5 Terror Memory and the Lost Driver. He joins the team to watch over her sister. 'Squirt/Princess Skyla Devlin the 4th' A young princess of Medieval City. She has developed the power to connect a portal between two places. She joins the team 'to protect the universe'. She is initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. DJ Hikari A world-travelling DJ who find her way to Danville. She joins the team 'to deliver music to Danville'. 'Miraitchi' A Tamagotchi from the future. She and her twin sister, Clulutchi join the team after hearing 'Misaki's orders from Future Selena. She and Clulutchi were initially supporting characters during their appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Clulutchi A Tamagotchi from the future. She and her twin sister, Miraitchi join the team after hearing 'Misaki's orders from Future Selena. She and Miraitchi were initially supporting characters during their appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Naito Kamakiri Along with Deisara, they are the powerful Kamakiri Twins. Naito has the power to manipulate darkness. She joins the team 'to bring balance'. Naito is named after the word 'night'. Deisara Kamakiri Along with Deisara, they are the powerful Kamakiri Twins. Deisara has the power to manipulate light. She joins the team when she 'see it as fun'. Deisara is named after the word 'day'. Miki Eien-2 The 2nd Dimension counterpart of Miki Eien. This Miki is a criminal in Danville-2 who has the power to travel time. The only reason she is evil is because a time-travelling criminal killed her parents, prompting her to become a time-travelling criminal herself just to get her revenge. Initially an enemy to the team, Miki convinced her to change her ways. She joins the team out of respect for her parents. Agiri One of the 10 Half-Witch Magicians and a friend of Tiana. She returns to Earth after she sense a powerful magical disturbance (as seen in the season finale episodes). She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She appeared as movie-exclusive character in the Cyborg Academy Series. Candy Pakupaku A cheerful and energetic friend of Miraitchi and Clulutchi who is also from the future. She likes candy. Her full name is Candy Super Quick Pass and Smile Sparktchi. She joins team 'because Miraitchi and Clulutchi were in the team as well'. She is initally a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Supporting Characters Antagonists Theme Songs Opening Theme: * Ephemeral, Great and Splendid Land of Grief (4 - 47) Ending Theme: * Hiding You in the Evening Cherry Trees (1 - 46) * Mawari Meguru (47)